Across Dimensions
by SamakiR
Summary: Tai Lung is dead, but it turns out it was a Tai Lung from a different dimension. Will be Tai/Po later
1. Chapter 1

Across Dimensions Ch1

**This will be a slight crossover of many things, right now mostly with fairy tail. Also this will almost always be in Tai Lungs P.O.V. so unless I say its someone else's its his.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. **

I woke up on the ground. It was snowing a bit but it wasn't staying on the ground.  
"Did it work, was I back?" I thought as I picked myself up off the ground.  
Looking around there was a snowy mountain on one side and a long bridge on the other. I decided to cross the bridge thinking I would find more people going that way then I would on a mountain. After crossing the bridge and walking on the path for awhile I found a village in a valley. So far this seemed to be the right place but when I was at about the middle of the town I noticed that everyone was afraid of me. I stopped wondering why they would be when a panda ran up to me and got into a fighting stance.  
"How are you still alive? Doesn't matter, knowing you your just here for revenge." He said.  
"Wha- no you've got the wrong-" just then I was cut off by a shadow running into me. I held my head and groaned before collapsing and passing out.

I woke up in a room laying on a mattress. I sat up, my head still hurt slightly. "What happened?" I asked myself.  
"Po said you collapsed in the middle of the street so he brought you here"  
Startled I turned to see a red panda standing in the door.  
"You mean that panda?"  
"Yes. And he wasn't wrong. You do look a lot like Tai Lung"  
"I.. I am Tai Lung." I said confused.  
"But thats impossible, Po took care of Tai Lung, and you sound younger than him."

"Well if I am where I think I am, I'm the Tai-Lung from here and the one your referring to is not."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow"

"My memory of when I was a child is a bit foggy, but I remember when I was about five I was woken up in the middle of the night. I turned and saw it was another me standing in the door. Before I knew what was happening he pushed me into a portal, but there was a problem. There wasn't anything on the other side. After awhile a glowing blue orb came up to me, it told me I was in limbo. It said I couldn't leave and that I would be stuck there for awhile. It said that I wouldn't age, or need food or anything so I didn't need to worry about dying. It was a long time before I got out and when I did I was in what I would say is a different dimension. It took years but I eventually was able to make a portal in a way that wouldn't stick me in limbo and I got back here."

"So how old are you?"

"I think about 25, but I have no idea how long I was in limbo."

"I see. You look tired, I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Wait, whats your name?"

"I am Master Shifu." he said before walking off.

"Why does that sound familiar" I thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Across Dimensions Ch2

**I just realized that half of last chapter isn't spaced normally, its because I wrote half of it on my ipod while I was on a plane. Also I would have done this chapter yesterday but I was doing some stuff with a friend. I like to think of my stories as movies or tv shows (I know I'm weird) so I picked some songs I thought would be good for the opening and ending. Writing on the walls by underoath for the opening and don't fall asleep at the helm by sleeping with sirens for the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

I was standing on a stone slab in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea how I got there and I didn't have my cloak which was odd because I never went anywhere without it. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of me.

"Your finally back, it took you long enough to figure out how to use the portal."

"What? Wait... your the one that threw me in to that other dimension, but your dead. How are you here."

"I'm here because I'm dead."

"That doesn't make sense"

"Its simple really. I need your body and I'm going to take it weather you want me to or not"

By the time he was finished talking I had already backed away and was turning to run. I realized there was nowhere to run too late and had already run off the edge.

"Noooo!" I screamed but stopped when I realized I wasn't falling anymore.

I was still in the room that panda had brought me to. Just then said panda burst through the door.

"Whats happening? Are you okay?"

"Ya sorry just a bad dream"

"Oh, what was it about?"

"I don't know, I just remember falling" I lied

"Alright, well I'd bet your hungry now. I'm about to go make lunch if you wanna come"

"I'd love to" I said getting up to follow him.

"I'm Po by the way. Your Tai-Lung right, master Shifu told me your story"

"Ya, you can just call me Tai" I said feeling a bit awkward.

"Okay then Tai, I hope you like noodles cause thats my specialty" He said smiling as he led on.

"He's kinda cute" I thought as I followed him.

We got to the kitchen and I sat at the table and watched him cook. He looked like he really knew what he was doing. When he was done he set a bowl in front of me and sat down with his own. It smelled delicious and tasted amazing.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted, where'd you learn to cook?"

"My dad runs the noodle shop in the town and he taught me how so I could take over later"

"Cute and a good cook" I thought as I finished eating.

"I bet all my friends would love this" I said more to myself than Po.

"Maybe they'll come to see you some day and I could cook for them"  
"Maybe" I said knowing it could never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Across Dimensions Ch3

**I was actually not expecting anyone to read this and like it cause I kinda hate my writing. Anyways, I have decided on some battle music but I will say what it is later when there is a serious fight. Also I don't really know where this would fit into the story so the cloak that Tai Lung wears everywhere is more like a cape with a hood and its black, and the bottom is like if you've seen the end of mirai nikki its like how the bottoms of the cloaks they wear then like frayed I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

I pulled my hood on as I went to follow Po. He was sent on a secret mission to deliver something to somebody up in the mountains and I didn't think it was a good idea for him to go alone. I was staying away from the path, so he wouldn't see me if he turned around, and I was about ten feet behind him. We were half way up the mountain when i sensed someone coming up from behind. I hid in a tree to see who it was. It was a hyena, and when he got closer to Po he pulled out a knife. I circled around and ponced on him almost as soon as Po had started to turn around. I grabbed the hyena and threw him down the mountain a bit and jumped after him hoping that Po didn't see me. I needed to take care of the hyena quickly. I ran up to him and before he knew what hit him a magic circle appeared in front my hand and I hit him in the chest. He collapsed and probably passed out. I ran back to the area Po was in and he was still standing there looking around, but gave up and continued on after a while. We came up on a small house which was apparently the destination. He knocked on the door and a wolf answered. Po then took a small box and a scroll from the bag he had taken with him and gave it to the wolf. They exchanged a few words and Po left. I stopped following Po and went up to the hoise to see if I could hear anything.

"Your plan didn't work! That idiot you hired probably didn't even show up"

"Hows that my fault, he said he could do it and that he would be here on time"

"Whatever, he couldn't have gone far. We'll just take care of him ourselves"

"Whatever you say boss"

That didn't sound good. I wasn't about to let them even try to kill Po. I burst through the door and used magic to knock out the first guy I saw. I ran up to the second one, another wolf, and picked him up by the shirt.

"Now your going to forget about trying to kill Po, do you understand?"

"Ya, I won't try again I swear"  
"Good" I said dropping him and walking out the door.

I needed to hurry back so it wouldn't look like I followed Po. I decided the fastest way down would be to jump down the side. When I was almost at the bottom I lost my footing and fell into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said getting up "I was just-" I stopped when I saw that the person I ran into was Po.

"I thought that was you before" he said getting up.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have followed you but I couldn't help it"

"Its okay, but I'm hungry so why don't we go back to the village and get something to eat"

"Sure" I said smiling as we walked back to the village.

**For anyone wondering the magic circles that Tai Lung uses are like the ones from fairy tail but his are black.**


	4. Chapter 4

Across Dimensions Ch4

**I know this took awhile to get done and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about the fact I'm terrible at writing fluff and that everything is really short.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

I sat in in the room I had been staying in the past week. Although I hadn't been here long I had grown to really like Po. They were gone on another short mission and would probably be back soon. I felt bad because Po kept on asking me to go with them or spar with someone to show everyone I could fight, but I can't do it because I use magic to fight and I couldn't help but feel that something bad would happen if people found out. I wrote a note telling them I was leaving and not to worry about me. I set the note in front of the door and left. I had nowhere to go so I just started walking to the edge of the town. I was about to enter a forest when I heard someone running up behind me. I stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, what are you doin' out here?"

It was Po.

"I... I'm sorry Po.." I said feeling bad about trying to leave without saying anything.

"What do you mean.. wait. Were you going to leave, like forever"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I just... feel like a burden on you guys, because I can't help you."

"But you can. I know you fought off that guy on the mountain."

"I... its not the same."

"How is it different?"

"I can't explain it, just trust me. You'd all be better off without me" I said turning to walk away.

"But.. I want you to stay"

That made me stop. "Why would you want that?"I asked turning back around.

"I.. maybe fell a little bit in love with you"

I smiled and walked up to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Then I suppose I'll stay. At least for awhile." I said as I took his paw in mine. "We should get back before they think somethings happened to us."

"Alright" he said slightly blushing.

"I suppose later I could show you how I fight"

"Really" he said sounding exited.

"Why not" I said as we walked towards the Jade Palace paw in paw.


	5. Chapter 5

Across Dimensions Ch5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

I was standing on the stone slab again, darkness surrounding me. I looked over to the centre and saw the other Tai Lung standing there. It was only the second time I had seen him since coming back.

"Back to take my body?" I asked, getting ready to fight him.

"It seems like fate has other plans for you" He said and started to walk towards me.

I ran at him before he could attack. A magic circle appeared in front of my fist and I aimed for his head but he blocked it. Before I knew what happened his hand was in my chest. I extended my claws and slashed at his neck but he backed away. Suddenly my chest started to feel like it was on fire.

"What did you do to me?"

"What I've been told to do" he said turning around. "You wont be seeing me again"

That was the last thing I heard before I collapsed feeling like my whole body was on fire.

As soon as I was conscious I sat up with my hand on my chest breathing heavily. I looked around the dark room confused at where I was till I remembered I was sleeping with Po.

"Whats wrong?" he asked half sitting up, still half asleep.

"Nothing, just had a bad dream" I said laying back down and hugging him.

"Alright" he yawned before putting his arm around me and falling asleep again.

It was about an hour after we ate breakfast, me and Po were standing by the front gates of the Jade Palace. I promised to show him my fighting but I was afraid to use it on any of them. I was blocking and dodging most of what he threw at me but he stopped after about ten minutes.

"Why aren't you hitting back" he asked sounding slightly frustrated.

"I... I don't want to hurt you" I said looking off to the side.

"I'll be fine, just please try. You promised"

"Alright" I sighed getting ready to fight.

I wasn't gonna go full on but I'd at least fight back a little. He made the first move again, a punch directed at my face. I blocked it and did a backflip away from him. Immediately after I landed I jumped and landed in a handstand on his shoulders, flipped around and kicked off of his back. I landed in the shadow of the wall which was exactly where I wanted to be. What I was about to do could use a lot of magic depending on how long I took. I warped into the shadow and waited for Po to turn around. Once he did he became confused not being able to see me. I then jumped out of his shadow behind him and whistled. He turned to face me and I ponced on him tackling him to the ground with me on top of him. I smiled and licked his nose.

"I guess I win" I said getting up and helping him up afterwards.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic" I said summoning a small magic circle in the palm of my hand forming a ball of shadows before I made it disappear.

"Whoa, how did you learn to do that?"

"Its a long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time" I said grabbing his paw and leading him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Across Dimensions Ch6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

Me and Po were walking along some path, I didn't pay much attention to where we were going.

"Another delivery mission" I said, "I hope its not another trap"

"What?"

"Oh nothing. So why did you bring me with you and not one of the others?"

"Because I know your a better fighter than them... and your my boyfriend" he said blushing slightly.

I smiled "Well my power isn't limitless you know"

"Well how much do you have?"

"I don't know. It mostly depends on what I do with it. I could end up using most of it in one move"

"Wow, I'm guessing you don't do that much"

"I do try to avoid it, passing out in the middle of a fight isn't the best thing to do"

"I can save you now if it happens"

I smiled and grabbed his paw "Hopefully I won't do anything too stupid"

He squeezed my hand lightly and we continued walking in silence. We got to the village after a few hours and stopped for lunch. When we were done we walked to the house we were to make the delivery to. It was at the far end of town and was quite big. Po walked up to the door while I waited at the fence. He exchanged a few words with the sheep that opened the door and handed him a box. He walked back over to me smiling.

"So, you wanna just go home now?"

"Ya, we should make it back in time for dinner if we leave now"

Po thought for a second "I know a short cut we could take"  
"Why didn't we use it coming here?"

"We had the package then, now its just us. C'mon, I'll show you"

I followed him till we came up to a mountain that had a giant fissure in the side of it.

"This is your shortcut?"

"Ya, its perfectly safe and we'll come out on the path back to the valley"

"Safe" I said looking into the darkness "I don't know about that"

"We'll be fine, C'mon. It'll take like an hour less to get back"

I sighed "Your lucky your cute" I said smiling at him.

"Alright, lets go" he said leading me into the darkness.

**I know this was super late but I had writers block and I got distracted by things. This was going to be way longer but I feel bad about not posting anything for so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

Across Dimensions Ch7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

I held Po's hand as he led me through the darkness. I could see why he didn't want to go through here with the package; if we dropped it we'd probably never find it again. The path was fairly linear and about half an hour later I saw a light up ahead. I ran outside and turned around smiling at Po.

"We finally got out"

"I thought you'd like the dark. Doesn't your magic use shadows?"

"Ya, but being in total dark feels weird. How'd you navigate through that anyways?"

"Oh, I just had my hand on the wall the whole time"

"We probably should have made a torch before we went through"

"Ya.. I never thought of it"

"Lets go before it gets dark" I said walking towards the path before hitting a barrier.

I stopped putting my hand on it. It was a magic barrier, but what was it doing here. I turned around about to say something to Po when I noticed wolf bandits surrounding us. There were hundreds and we couldn't escape.

"Po"

"Ya"

"We need to beat these guys before we can leave, someone set up a barrier"

"Lets do this" he said as we got ready to fight.

**So the fighting music is Thunder Chunky by iwrestledabearonce**

I charged at them using magic to knock out a couple sending them flying into the ones behind them.I kicked another in the face before flipping back. I charged some magic in my hand and shot it into the ground. A few seconds later shadows shot out of the ground knocking out a decent amount of them, but there were still a lot of them left. I pulled out two black bracelets and put them on. "Good thing I borrowed the design for these from that girl" I said to myself as I extending them into gauntlets modified with a shotgun with purple rounds in them. I charged at them again and hit the first one I saw in the face. The gauntlet went off sending shadows through him before he flew backwards taking out some of the wolves behind him. I continued like this, punching every wolf that came close to me. I took out a good number of them before I ran out of ammo. I retracted the gauntlets and then I felt it. Someone using magic. I turned around and saw a human with a broad sword. He had long black hair and wore a black duster with black pants tucked into black leather boots.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" I asked glaring at him.

"Thats not important. I was sent by Grim to find you. I didn't expect to find you here playing hero with these clowns." he said smirking.

"You don't know anything!" I yelled extending the gauntlets and using magic to add a temporary blade to the end of each.

He blocked my attacks with his sword and slashed at me. I barely managed to dodge it. He slashed at me again, this time I blocked it before he jumped back.

"I may not be able to beat you but" he stopped and walked into the crowd of wolves which I just noticed stopped fighting. "Your boyfriend will be easy to kill" he said grabbing Po and putting the sword to his throat.

"No" I whispered. The world felt like it was falling away and I fell to my knees. Then I heard a voice.

"Just let go. You don't need any of this. Let me take over."

"Okay" I agreed, not really knowing what it meant.

Po's P.O.V.

I saw Tai fall to his knees and his eyes turned lifeless, it was like he wasn't even here. The guy let me go and walked over to Tai.

"Whats wrong with you. You've gotten way too soft"

Suddenly Tai stood up growling. Black feathered wings grew from his back, his cloak floated to the ground and his eyes turned entirely black. He punched the guy in the stomach and took his sword. He threw the guy into the side of the mountain and threw his sword into his chest pinning him to the mountain. He turned to the wolves pulling two daggers from thin air and ran at them. He stabbed two in the chest and began going through the crowd slashing throats and stabbing more in the chest. It wasn't long before all the wolves started to run. When they were all gone he turned to me and started to walk towards me.

Tai's P.O.V.

"Tai? What are you doing?" Po asked backing away.

I couldn't do anything and whatever was controlling me was going to kill Po and all I could do was watch. I walked towards him about to stab him in the heart.

"No!" I shouted getting control of my body back.

I dropped the daggers and they disappeared. I looked at Po who was still on the ground.

"Stay away from me" I said backing up.

"What? Tai its not-"

"You just need to stay away from me" I said cutting him off.

I started running away from him, I couldn't risk something like that happening again. I couldn't let anything hurt him. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't know where I was. Everything got all blurry and I collapsed in the snow blacking out.


End file.
